1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a conveyance seat. More particularly, the invention relates to a conveyance seat provided with an airbag apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
An airbag apparatus has been provided in a conveyance seat in the past. An airbag apparatus serves to protect an occupant when an impact load is applied to the conveyance, and protects the occupant with an airbag provided in the airbag apparatus, which inflates and deploys when necessary. The airbag apparatus is normally partially covered by a seat pad that is a cushion body. When the airbag inflates, it bursts out of the conveyance seat while tearing the seat pad or the like around the airbag apparatus. Various innovations have been made so that the seat pad will tear easily at a specific position in order to enable the airbag to function properly. More specifically, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 9-86327 (JP 9-86327 A) describes technology in which a cutout portion is provided in a portion of a seat pad.
However, there is still room for improvement with the technology described in JP 9-86327 A. Despite the need for the airbag to deploy rapidly and properly, with a conveyance seat employing the technology described in JP 9-86327 A, the seat pad has to be torn for the airbag to function properly. Therefore, it may take extra time and energy to tear the seat pad.